togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Dee
Dee is one of Akira’s few friends and a participant in Bl@ster. He is always seen with Ace. Personality Dee is a lethargic and easy-going individual. He is the more sinister member of the pair. Appearance Dee is a sickly-looking man with long black hair parted in the middle. He dresses in tight, all-black clothing, and wears a dark scarf tied around his neck. He also wears a several bands around his right wrist and a ring on his left hand’s middle finger. He has a gangly frame, but, like Ace, his body is well built, and Akira says his hands bear scratches and dirt under his nails. Abilities Dee's physical strength and other abilities are unknown. Relationships [[Ace|'Ace']] – His friend, though they argue often. Dee insults his intelligence when angry. [[Akira|'Akira']] – He admires Akira’s strength and hangs around him despite how rarely Akira replies back. In the Game History Dee met Akira through Bl@ster. Dee and Ace were both persistent in hanging around Akira, and acted familiar with Akira from the start. Eventually, Akira stopped ignoring them. Common Route Dee only appears at the beginning of the game, during the start of the common route. Akira wins his Bl@ster match and retires to an empty alley, where he is approached by Dee and Ace carrying bottles of alcohol. Dee mentions that Ace is the reason they didn’t make it in time to actually see Akira’s fight. Ace tries to offer Akira some beer and berates him when Akira doesn’t recognize the rare brand. Dee points out that Akira doesn’t drink. He ignores Ace’s attempt to talk about his loyal gesture and toasts to “Lost,” Akira’s Bl@ster alias. Ace protests, and Dee tells him he was bored and urges Ace to start the toast. Dee drinks with tiny sips and shrugs at Ace’s enthusiasm for his beer. Dee asks about the fight again, and saying he heard the other guy was buff. He guesses Akira took the man out with hardly a blink. Ace asks about the group Akira turned down, and Dee names “The Hondou Group” as the ones who invited Akira to join them. They discuss groups, and Dee suggests they form a Bl@ster team and jokingly call themselves the “Ultimate Dumbass Brothers.” Ace mentions he’d like to be like Pesca Corsica, and they both notice Akira’s confusion at the name. Dee tells Akira even kids know about Pesca Corsica. Ace explains about the team, and Dee adds that they were the ultimate in brutality. Ace agrees they had a bad reputation, and Dee says he wants to try being that heinous someday. Ace slams his fist on Dee’s head after correcting that isn’t what he meant; Ace just wants to be strong. Ace pulls on Dee’s hair and they make a racket as they argue. While bent over from his hair being pulled, Dee asks Akira to say something, and to call Ace a dumbass. Akira replies that they’re the same, but after they pause in shock, they continue fighting. In the Anime Dee briefly appears in the first episode of the anime. Standing beside Ace, he congratulates Akira on his Bl@ster victories and invites him out drinking. In the Manga The manga begins in Toshima without the introduction to Bl@ster, so Dee does not appear until later in the story, in Akira's flashbacks of Bl@ster before his arrest. Dee is seen very briefly giving Akira his jacket with Ace in one flashback, and in another, Dee appears in a single panel alongside Ace in a cheering crowd. Category:Characters